


Hand in Hand

by ChaosAgent



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, IM TERRIBLE AT THESE, Implied Sexual Content, a little bit of smut, its just u know romance and fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAgent/pseuds/ChaosAgent
Summary: Luz takes Amity for a trip to the human realm, with Emira and Viney unwittingly following.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Luz was sitting on a stump, a weird looking key in her hand, at the meeting spot. She was to meet Amity here in a while and take her on a trip to the human realm. This key could portal them to Luz’s hometown for a fun visit. Was it a date? Still unsure, but the trip was gonna be magical no matter what. 

Amity came walking into the clearing of trees they agreed to meet in. She was dressed beautifully in a comfy sweatshirt and jeans. She looked nearly human! Perfect for their outing. 

_ Wow she looks hot. NO! Shut up brain, your weird comments are not wanted here! _

Luz realized she was staring at Amity, who was looking back at her like “r u OK?”

“Are you ready?” Amity asked.

“Yes!” Luz replied.

Luz pressed the button on her key. A door appeared out of nowhere, and opened, revealing a portal into light.

“Wow.” Amity whispered

“Oh, you wait! It gets better!” Luz replied. 

Luz offered Amity her hand. Amity tentatively took it.

And together, hand in hand, they walked through the portal.

________________

Emira had seen luz sneak out of the manor. She had followed her, expecting her to go to the owl house or the library but not a random spot in the woods. Then she saw Luz, sitting on a stump waiting for her. Many thoughts raced through her head and a tiny Emira in her head exclaimed “ _ wait! Mittens in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night with another girl, who she just so happens to LIKE!?!??! Isn't this BAD!?!?”  _

And Emira had to agree with herself. She was just about to walk out and stop them, or just, you know, watch. Then Luz summoned this weird door, and they both walked into pure light.

And she followed them. Into the Human Realm.

________________

What Emira was doing in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night, Viney didn't know. She had simply gone out for a walk and saw Em, who she may or may not very much like...but that beside the point. She saw Emira stop for a minute, presumably watching something, and then get up and walk into a strange door filled with light. Viney didn't know what she was doing or where that door went, but she did know that where Em went, she went. So she followed them, into the Human Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz takes Amity to explore the human realm. Viney (literally) runs into Emira

For a moment, everything was light. Then Amity slowly stepped through the door of the old, broken down house onto a small porch, the wood boards creaking and screaming with age. Well, not literally screaming, like they would have done on the boiling isles. Figuratively screaming.

Amity looked around. This must be what the equivalent of a forest on the boiling isles is in the Human Realm. Except all the trees and plants were either the wrong color, or completely foreign.

As she looked around, Amity saw Luz sitting on the front step of the porch.

“Are you OK?” Amity asked.

Luz looked up. She had a sad smile on her face.

“Yeah. I just missed this place.”

Amity nodded. Inwardly, she realized that Luz had referred to the Human Realm as ‘this place’ and not ‘home’ like she used to. Amity realized that the Boiling Isles was truly her home.

  
  


________________

Emira stepped through the weird door, emerging on a small verandah on a crumbling house in the woods. The woods were weird, but Em paid more attention to Luz and Mittens holding hands. They were walking through the woods away from the house. Em stood there too long, she felt someone slam into her from behind. They both toppled to the ground. The glow from the doorway behind them faded, and Emira turned over to see Viney laying on top of her!

“Oh hiii there cutie.” Viney said seductively, smiling in the same sexy way.

“Eep!” Emira squeaked, shoving Viney off her with a ‘Boof!’    
  


“Ow.” Viney said. Emira stood and looked down. As she offered her hand to help the other girl get up, Emira thought.  _ Seductive? Sexy!?!? Get ahold of yourself Emira! _

Viney took the hand that was offered to her. She stood and faced Emira, a little too close for comfort, still holding Em’s hand. She stood there a little too long though and both girls backed off awkwardly.

“What are you doing here?” Emira asked.

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I followed them.” Emira said, pointing at the other two girls, now much farther away.

“Well I followed you!” Viney said, and instantly realized how weird that sounded.

“Oooooook.” Em responded

“Well now what?” Viney asked.

“We keep following them? We are in what I presume to be the Human Realm, so this should be interesting.” Em answered.

“Oooooooooh OK!” This is gonna be fun!” 

________________

They began to follow the girls down a small bumbling trail out of the mysterious woods they had begun their morning in.   
“What a strange place this forest is?” Viney wondered to herself “How come there aren't any animals here?” she had not seen a single creature since they left the crumbling cabin in the woods.   
A whooshing noise could be heard a bit ahead. It seemed to be coming from a clearing “What is that crazy sound!” Emira shouted, a little too loudly. Viney clapped her hands around Em’s mouth to keep her from drawing the attention of the girls they had been trailing.   
Luz started to turn to see what the noise had come from. Viney grabbed Em around the waist and dove head first into the bushes toppelling on top of each other. Emira landed Face to face with Viney. When she opened up her eyes she was staring into the smirk suggestive face of Viney.    
“We really need to stop doing this Em,” Viney said with a smile on her face.   
“Eww, why do you feel the need to make things weird,” Em muttered, her face a deep crimson blush.   
It's fine,“ Viney assured her.   
“Finally you said something that isn't sexual,“ Emira applauded.   
“Because I enjoyed it, and you did to“ Said Viney, winking.   
“THERE YOU GO AGAIN!,“ Em shouted in a whisper, Still cautions to not alert Luz and Amity to their position. Emira stood and brushed off the branches that had fallen on them, “ Quick! We can’t lose our trail on Mittens!” They both walked, hand In hand, to catch back up with Luz and Mittens. 

Meanwhile, Amity and Luz kept walking through the woods, unaware of the awkward couple pursuing them in the shadows.   
Luz had grabbed Amity’s hand after a tumble on some raised roots, but not let go yet. Maybe it’s a date after all? “Hey Luz? Do you know where you are going?” Amity asked.    
“Of course! This is my old stomping grounds, why would we be lost?” Although Luz was feeling a bit turned around, she didn’t wanna worry Amity.    
“Tsk, why would I ever be lost in this huge disorienting forest!?” Amity could hear her voice was dripping with sarcasm.   
“ Look! There, I told you I knew this forest like the back of my hand!” exclaimed Luz, overjoyed to not look lost in front of Amity. As they emerged from the thicket of green it felt as if they had stepped into a dynamic world of movement.    
Cars whizzed by like a rainbow of noise, people bustling around with their faces glued to phones.    
Amity had never seen anything like this.    
Even without magic, humans seemed to be living in a delightfully strange world.   
“Luz? What are we going to do now?” The smells of deep fried goodies filled the air from a nearby buzzing pavilion.   
“Oh what is that!?!” Amity said pointing to the stands.

“that my friend is what I like to call heaven on earth, or, the county fair!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> things are starting to get good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz takes Amity to the Fair.

Amity’s eyes filled with joy. “What is that sweet, warm, unhealthy smell?” she asked in wonder. 

“Oh you’ve never had a deep fried Twinkie have you?” realized Luz in horror.

“No, but it sounds like heart failure waiting to happen!”

“Come on let's get you some carnival food!” Luz exclaimed giddily.   
“Last one there is a rotten wyvern egg!” Even though Luz had no idea what that was, she was very happy to hear Amity so happy.  
With a skip in their step they left for the food tents. As they entered the buzz of the festival, lights flashed from every direction. 

Large groups of people chatting and laughing, the smells were unlike anything on the Boiling Isles. It was overly chaotic... but beautiful all at the same time. Luz dashed to the first tent that seemed to contain the most frying oil. “What is this?” Amity asked in query 

“Oh this little thing? It's nothing EXCEPT GOODNESS!” Luz squealed, handing Amity a brown lumpy blob on a stick.   
“What is happening?” asked Amity in a confused but excited way.  
“This is the holy grail of carnival food, deep fried butter on a stick!! Come on there is way too much to do and so little time!”  
Amity thought Luz looked so happy, and so adorable, as she started dragging them towards the carnival rides.  
Everything seemed to be running by in slow motion, Amity couldn’t help but stare at Luz. _Is this real?_ she thought, _is this a dream? How could this be real? I have dreamed of this for so long._   
She was snapped out of this dazed state by Luz who had stopped and was asking her if she was feeling well.  
“Yea I’m fine, I just had to stop for a sec.” Amity said in a flustered terror.  
“Why are you blushing?” Luz innocently asked.  
Dang! Luz noticed her blush!   
“It's fine! Let's go on that ride!” Amity blurted, hoping to change the subject.  
“You want to go on the Stomach Stealer? That’s the biggest ride here!”  
“Yea that sounds great, can’t wait...” Immediately regretting what she had said, the pair walked off.

________________

“I don't think my internal organs will ever feel right again.” Amity croaked as she walked away from the ride they had just gone on.

“Oh come on! It looked like you had fun, besides the fact you threw up about a dozen times.” Luz replied in a nonchalant way that made Amity want to question her sanity.

“Yes, vomiting over and over is just a blast to me.” Amity said in her signature sarcastic tone. 

“Come on Amity! We need to win at least one prize before we head home!” And once again, Amity found herself being dragged by the hand towards more colorful tents. 

Luz had just won the next to biggest prize due to the games being totally rigged, when a small rustling shook he back pack a signature “wheh” sounded from the bag.    
She slowly shuffled to the sidelines of the busy walkway and dumped the contents of her bag out. Inside the usual items one seemed to stick out a small, fluffy, rather entitled demon plopped out of the bag onto the trash covered ground.

“KING!?!” Amity exclaimed in shock.

‘KING!!!” yelled Luz in excitement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! this one was all about Lumity, the next one is gonna be about Viney and Emira. (Vinera) Sorry this one was kind of short, i will make it up to you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viney and Emira have some nice, fun, totally not almost deadly quality time.

“I think we lost their trail,” Viney stated.

“Well you don't say!” Emira replied sarcastically. The two girls wandered aimlessly through the woods, nary a sign of life anywhere near. All they could do was walk in one direction and hope they found something.

So they continued to trudge through the lonely, quiet forest. Viney had accidentally let go of Em’s hand when she walked into a tree, which she didn't notice because she was too busy staring at Em. of course Em didn't notice, because she was to busy being dumb and oblivious. Hmmm. who did that remind her of…

And so neither girl had worked up the courage to take the other’s hand, and they walked through the cold silence.

“I'm getting rather cold I think,” Viney said. She shivered. “Very cold.”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Emira replied. She looked over at Viney. The girl was visibly shivering and pale. “You don't look so good.” Em said in a concerned voice.

“You don't look so good yourself, Blight,” Viney replied. Then Em realized she was right. She was hardly better than Viney.

“Maybe we should find somewhere to rest,” em suggested.

“I agree.”

They soon came upon a small clearing, a hollow surrounded by bushes. 

“This looks fine,” Viney said, and went to sit down on the floor of light packed earth and pine needles. Of course, what Viney assumed to be pine needles. Pine needles in the Demon Realm were actual needles.

Emira went to sit opposite Viney. Neither of them were looking good at all. They were both shivering, pale, and-

Suddenly Viney let out a tiny moan and slumped down sideways in a very ominous way.

“Vi!!!” Emira quickly crawled over and knelt down next to her crush.

“Em…” Viney whispered in a weak voice.

“OK, Vi, I just need to use our body heat to warm us up. You are going to be fine.”

“O...k..”

Emira stopped and thought for a second on how she was going to do this, and she decided. She laid down next to Viney and turned her over, so she was facing away from Em. She then pulled her toward her and curled up around her. Emira had no doubt that, had she been conscious, Viney would make some quite provocative comments on their position and the way their legs intertwined.

Viney, curled up in Em’s arms, was slowly waking.

“Em...I…”

“Shhh...it's ok.”

“Em… thank you.”

Emira took a breath to speak but Viney continued.

“Em, i like you. I have since I first met you. All I want is to be with you.”

Emira brought her face closer to Viney’s.

“I like you to.” 

And she kissed her. Viney quickly got over her shock and melted into it. The kiss was slow and passionate. After a solid 10 seconds, Em pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment before Viney (finally) asked “Will you go out with me?”

Em replied, “Of course stupid.”

“OK great! Now hold me, I'm cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA YAS. i know that was a bit fast...but you dont think it will be that easy to get a happy ending, do you? *prolonged maniac laughter*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz visit Luz's old house.

Exhausted from riding the stomach stealer after eating multiple deep fried butter sticks, the worn out trio stumbled out of the carnival grounds.   
“Well what are we going to do now that that blur of frying oil and vomit is over?” Amity asked  
Luz thought for a moment and the exclaimed “My mom is out at   
  
work this time of day! I can show you my old house.”  
 _Again she is referring to the human realm as her old home_ _does she ever plan on living here again?_ Amity pondered. _  
_ _“_ Come in let's go see it!!” Luz squeaked, grabbing Amity’s hand and dragging her along (again) “Ok ok, I’m coming” Amity said in an exhausted tone “But we had better lie down once we get there I’m tired.”  
King piped up from inside her bag “Is there food there?”  
“King you just got done eating 17 donuts how could you still be hungry!” questioned Amity   
“The King of Demons is never content I need more offerings WHEH”  
“Well in that case yes there is a refrigerator full of food there.” said   
Luz “Here we are! My old home!”   
They had arrived at a Dull colored house with little windows and blue-grey door  
“I would have thought your house was going to be the brightest colored house here?” Amity began   
“But the colors of this is just depressing”  
“Yea my mom wanted it to be more modern looking, but I thought retro would suit it well” Luz joked.   
They began up the front steps and reached the front door. Luz bent down and took the hat of the weirdly placed garden gnome on the porch under its ceramic dome. A small key sat. Luz took the key and opened the front door. The small cramped interior was neatly decorated and looking rather…. Clean?  
“Yet another surprise from your house! Why is it so dang clean?”   
“My mom is a bit of a clean freak, luckily my room was my territory! You won’t find a single dust bunny anywhere in the house except there!”  
King leapt out of her bag and onto the floor and began searching for food.   
“Shouldn’t we keep an eye on him?”   
“Eh let him have his fun. Come on, my room is upstairs!”  
The girls dashed up the neatly cleaned steps but the further they got upstairs the less neat thing became, at the top of the steps there was a lavender colored door.   
“Wow the first bit of color I’ve seen in this house” Amity sarcastically jokes.   
“Be prepared to have your mind blown!”   
Luz opened the door and the girls walked in. There inside was a small but packed room. Her old bed in the far corner sat next to a dusty closet. To the left of them was a window with a small bookshelf, with the entire Good Witch Azura series, beside it. Luz ran into the room and threw herself on the bed and let out a sigh  
“It's good to see this place again! Oh look at this!” Luz hopped up and slid over to the small closet and started pilfering through the mess inside.  
Seeing the closet made her think about how she wished she could come out to Luz “ _why the hell are you so scared to tell her how you feel about her_ ” her mind raced, she just wanted to be able to love her, no strings attached. Luz pulled what seemed to be a locket out from a pile of clothes.   
“Look this is a picture of my mom!”   
Amity stood and looked at the tiny photo inside the locket, she wanted Luz to have a locket with a picture of her in it! “ _Maybe I should tell her how I feel I may regret not telling her someday”_ Amity repressed her thoughts and decided to change the subject   
“Do you think we should check on King? He has been unaccompanied for a long time.”  
“That might not be a bad Idea.”  
The duo walked down the stairs and back into the cleanest place on earth. From the kitchen the clanking of pots and pans could be heard they looked at each other in fear “ _What kind of a mess had King made this time!”_ popped into both of their heads.   
They hurried to the kitchen, more like a kitchenette since it was so small. The sight of the kitchen’s state would have given her mom a heart attack. The room was the filthiest thing Amity had seen in a long time. Food was splattered across the floors, walls, and somehow the ceiling?  
“King what did you do!!” Amity shouted   
“I was just trying to make good food for you, really I was!” King answered crestfallen   
“Well we don't have time to clean this up, mom gets home from work any minute now!! Come on let's go!”  
They all started for the door but before they reached it the lock began to jiggle   
“Quick up stairs!” Luz whispered  
As quietly as possible they reached Luz’s bedroom before the front door opened.   
They entered the room and closed the door behind them.  
“Come on out the window!”  
“Are you insane!” Amity retorted “We can’t jump out the window!”   
“Make it less of a jump and more of a graceful fall.”   
Luz slid open the window and prepared herself to fall.  
“It’s only a…. Two-ish story fall it won’t kill you”   
As she finished speaking she hopped off the window sill and onto the ground below. She signaled for Amity to jump, She grabbed King off the ground, held him tight and jumped.   
As she thudded to the soil she realized it wasn’t too bad of a fall.  
“Come on Am I think it's time we head home.” said Luz once she had steadied herself  
“I think so too!” and so the girls headed into the woods behind her home to find the cabin. Hand in hand, they left together, unaware of the dangers of the woods they entered. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we now have a set max chap. number of 11 for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viney and Emira have a heart to heart, and are found by Luz and Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long to get out. we were taking a break, thanks for your patience.

Emira held Viney close, hoping that she wouldn’t slip into unconsciousness. Emira could tell she had stopped shaking. Shaking was bad, but her sudden lack of shaking was worse.   
“Are you still with me Vi?”   
I’m a soft quivering voice Viney replied “I am better with you here.”   
“I’m going to find a way out of here, OK? Just don’t give up on me!”   
“Remember when we were in the first grade and we met for the first time?” Viney said, sounding increasingly worse by the second.   
“Yeah I remember that, why?”   
“That was the beginning of the end for me. From that day on, I was hopelessly in love with you Em.”   
“I remember that year,” Em replied, tears starting to well up in the corner of her eyes.   
“I just wish we had sucked it up and asked each other out before now,” Viney laughed, but it sounded more like a raspy cough.   
“Why would you be saying this now?”   
“Just thought I would say a few things before this is over.”   
“We aren’t going to die. I am going to do everything in my power to save us.”   
“This has been a wonderful journey with you. I wanted to see what we would look like later in life, maybe even grow old together. But I guess this is as far as we go...”   
Tears were now streaming down Emira’s face.    
“I have enjoyed every moment being with you, but we aren't going to die here!”   
Just as she finished speaking, Viney suddenly went limp in her arms.   
“Viney stay with me, don’t do this. You need to stay awake!!!”    
Weak, cold, and limp, Viney whispered as if for the last time.   
“I love you Emira Blight.” Emira knelt over her limp body and cried. Tears streamed down her face and plopped on the frosty ground of the hollow.   
“I never told you so many things, I never went to Grom with you, I never…Got to say goodbye to you.” then as if the world had become stagnant and dead, all was silent except for the sobbing of a lost girl. 

  
  


_______________   
  
  
  


Amity and Luz walked through the quiet, tranquil forest, the sound of crying broke the silence.  
“What is that sound?” Luz started.  
“And why the hell does it sound like my sister?” Amity finished.  
They quickly found the source of the noise as they entered the clearing. horror set in on them both. _why was her sister kneeling over the body of… Viney?”_   
“WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT HAPPENED AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!” Amity yelled. 

Emira could find nothing to say but continued to cry. 

“Um… Em? What happened?” Luz asked gently.    
Em looked up with tears dripping off her cheeks. 

“We f-followed you through the portal, and we were following you until we lost you in this forest a-and as night fell we got c-colder and colder until V-viney went unconscious and I can’t do m-magic here not without extra help!”   
Amity and Luz rushed to her side and thought of the first spell that could help Viney. Luz searched through her bag for Episkey    
(the healing spell). She pressed the paper to her freezing chest and tapped the frail paper.   
Light rose from her body twirling, dancing, and shifting. The magic plunged back into Viney’s still body, and all was quiet. They waited for any sign of life, yet her body remained motionless .   
“The spell should have worked!” Luz exclaimed “Why didn’t it work!”

“As you use the paper I will cast it too, maybe it needs to be stronger.” Amity offered still grasping to save her.   
Luz placed another spell on her chest and Amity prepared to cast the spell too. Light again flashed into the air but now even brighter than before, and again the magic splashed back into her lifeless body.    
Silence fell upon them, they waited and waited for her to move, twitch, or even just breathe. Nothing happened “Why isn’t this working!”   
Luz shouted exasperated “DAMMIT!!!”   
“How many more healing spells do you have left?” Amity asked, crestfallen and losing hope for Viney.    
“Just one more, we need it to be even stronger somehow!”    
“I can give her C.P.R. if you think it could save her!” Emira croaked, tears welling up again in her eyes.    
“We just have one more shot at saving her, this needs to work!”

She placed her last parchment on her cold chest and nodded to the others, who seemed ready. She tapped the paper, Amity cast Episkey, Emira began compressing her chest. The blinding light poured into her chest but this time the light didn’t die out. The swirling light pulsed through her and into her veins. The light lifted her up a few inches above the ground and then it stopped, and she landed on the ground with a thud. She began gasping for air and sat up rigid.   
“Did you just give me mouth to mouth? Oh, getting bold, Blight,” she said wiggling her eyebrows.   
Emira didn’t say anything for a few seconds. She then leaped forward and embraced Viney.   
“I thought you would never make a provocative joke again, but here you are making things sexual as always. I wouldn’t miss that for the world!”    
Viney leaned in and they shared a tender kiss. Em never wanted the fragile moment to end but she knew she had to explain some things for the rather confused Amity and Luz. The whole story, the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em and Viney go on a date and have some fun...meanwhile Luz and Am play truth or dare.

After a long, awkward, and rather unneeded conversation about how Viney and Emira were now ‘going out’, Luz innocently suggested that the pair go on a date in the human world.

  
“Well if you want to we can!” Emira said half asking, half hiding her excitement. “It's ok if you want some alone time Mittens,” teased Em, “with  _ your  _ girlfriend.” Viney then had to stop Amity from strangling Em.

“It’s not like we would ever d-date or anything, w-we’re just friends!” Amity's face reddening by the second. And of course, Luz stayed ignorant as usual.

“Of course we’re friends, Amity! Now, you two get going! We will see you guys later!”

  
As Viney and Emira began to walk into the woods, they came back moments later.

“Which direction into town?”

“That way” Luz replied, pointing in the opposite direction they had been walking. “ and make sure to wear your hoods up.”   
And so the duo left to have a proper date in the human world.

  
______________   
  


So Luz and Amity were left sitting together in the clearing, in front of the ramshackle old house that doubled as a portal to the Demon Realm. It was around this time that King finally woke up from his nap in Luz’s backpack. A small “weh” was the tell tale sign that the fluffy little demon had risen. 

  
“What should we do?” Luz asked, helping a drowsy King stumble out of her backpack.    
‘ _ We could make out…’  _ Amity thought.   
“Oh we could play truth or dare!” Luz suggested in her way Amity couldn’t say no to.    
‘ _ What if she asks who I like!?!’  _ But Amity said yes to the question anyway “Sure we can play that!” “The King of demons would also like to play this “truth or dare’ game you speak of!” 

  
Luz spoke up first. “I will start! Amity, truth or dare?”    
_ ‘What if she does ask who I like? I should choose dare! But what if the dare is to kiss her or something like that!?!’  _   
“TRUTH!” Amity blurted out without much thought.    
“Who do you like?” Luz asked   
_ ‘SHIT, OUT OF EVERYTHING SHE COULD HAVE ASKED ME! WHY WHY WHY!!!’  _

_   
_ __ “What d-do you mean b-by that?” Amity asked, trying and failing to hold back a blush.    
“Who is your best friend?” Luz replied innocently    
_ ‘Whew, she didn’t mean romantically thank goodness...’ _   
“You are my best FRIEND, eheheh only a friend. Why would we be anything more than FRIENDS?” Amity stutteringly responded, beginning to break a sweat.   
“AWWW, I’m your best friend? That's so sweet!” Luz exclaimed with glee. 

King had been preoccupied digging around Luz’s bag for food until now. “What about me?” The sadness in the small demon’s voice hurt Amity’s heart. “And you are my favorite demon king of course.” She said this with all genuinity, ruffling his fur gently. “Weh!” He exclaimed proudly, jumping into Amity’s lap for more cuddles. 

  
“My turn! Truth or dare?” said Amity switching the question so she would stop blushing like a ripe tomato everytime Luz glanced at her.   
“I’m going to choose…DARE!”    
_ “Anything I want? She has to do it? ANYTHING???’  _ Amity’s mind raced straight to the gutter. Amity looked around for something to use as a dare that wouldn’t involve extreme blushing and sweating.  _ ‘I could ask her to go out with me. Is that a fair question? But what if we are already on a date?’  _

Amity decided she was taking too long and needed to think of something now.    
“Kiss me,” Amity muttered without even thinking about what her mouth was doing.   
“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Luz asked. Amity sometimes whispered things under her breath and Luz could never quite understand what she was saying. 

  
“UMMMM eat that leaf!!!” Amity’s eyes had darted to the leaf and it was the first thing she thought of.    
“That's a good dare!!” King rambunctiously applauded from his throne of tummy rubs.    
Luz picked up the small green leaf off the ground and held it close to her mouth.    
“Are you ready? You don’t have to if you don’t wanna...” She slightly regretted her dare, starting to worry if leaves in the human realm were poisonous. Before she could ask, Luz bit down on the leaf and a sour expression crossed her face. 

  
“ARE YOU OK? IS IT POISONOUS? ARE YOU DYING?” Amity suddenly yelled, scaring Luz and nearly causing her to choke on said leaf. Her shriek had even managed to cause King extreme worry, jumping onto Luz’s shoulder to make sure she was alright.    
“I’m fine, it's just... leaf-y tasting?”    
“Whew, you had me worried Luz!”    
“I had it in my mouth for 0.02 seconds, why were you worried?”   
“It’s your turn King!” Amity said, quickly changing the subject once again. 

“What! Me? Well...ok. Haha, I can make you simpletons do anything I want!? Ha! Prepare yourselves!”

______________   
  


That night was the most romantic evening of Emira’s life. Em and Viney went on a walk through what Luz had previously called a park. It was a big area of wrong colored trees, grasses, and weird plants. It was sheer bliss to just stroll around with Viney...her  _ girlfriend. _ It still sounded amazing to her, even in her own head. 

  
They strolled through the park until the sun began to sink lower in the sky. They then took seats at an outdoor cafe and ate the most romantic food they could find, donuts, at what seemed to be around seven in the evening. They were amazing, warm and sweet, nothing like on the Boiling Isles. 

The pair of witches were about to get into a heated makeout session when they realized that would probably not be socially acceptable. They left and entered the park that, just this morning, had been bustling with people. But now all was crisp and silent, no one would see them. The couple soon found a nice bench to sit on, under a large overhanging tree.

They then began to make out with a heated passion. 

“I want all of you tonight,” Viney whispered in Em’s ear. “Do you want to go all the way?”    
“I wouldn’t want anything more,” Emira didn’t want to think of anything else except for Viney, and her perfect lips, her amazing, beautiful curves and lines, and her- 

Suddenly Emira was jerked from her thoughts as she realized Viney had, as one hand was cupped around Em’s cheek as they kissed, her other hand slid underneath Em’s shirt and began to caress her stomach, slowly moving upwards towards her...chest.

_ Oh god are we actually doing this?!?  _ “Um, Viney maybe we should stop.”

Viney pulled away from Em, her hand that had been on Em’s cheek now going to her waist, then moving to caress her thighs. Her other hand stopped moving up.

“Why?” 

“Well, I dunno, we only jus-”

Viney cut her off. “You love me, don't you?”

“Of course, why would I-”

Viney put a hand to her lips to shush her. “Then tonight, let us have this one freedom.”

Emira realized what she meant. In the Demon realm, she would never get to have the time or privacy to do anything like this. Her wicked parent’s spies were everywhere, watching. 

“O...ok.”

Viney’s hand resumed it’s slow journey upwards, as her other hand went somewhere FAR more provocative.

A small moan escaped Emira, as her own hands seemed to move of their own accord, taking up positions akin to Viney’s.

The girls leaned their foreheads against each other, and stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. Viney’s hand ended it’s journey upwards, and Emira softly moaned again.

And as the two lovebirds continued being hopelessly in love with one another, more trouble was brewing on the flip side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry this one took a little longer to get out, we have lots of stuff we have been doing. due to some re-scheduling in the plot, we have shortened this to 8 chaps overall. Thanks For Reading! the next chap will be the extra-long finale!  
> ALSO we are going to do a season 2! yay! thanks for all your support!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all comes down to this...Hey guys, this is the final extra-long chapter! a TAD violent, but i did not write that so dont blame me. enjoy!

Viney awoke the next morning in Emira’s arms, lying on the bench cuddled up together under her sweatshirt.    
“I’m so in love with you Viney” Emira whispered into her ear.   
“Do you think we should check on Mittens and Luz?” Viney asked    
“No, I think we could stay here a while.”   
“Come on, up you go!” Viney said, grabbing Emira’s hand and pulling her up off the bench. With a quick kiss on her forehead they were off just before the people of the small town awoke and started their daily races. 

  
They started to cross the street into the woods when a tan pickup truck with lightning decals printed all across the hood sped by with rather explicit rock music blaring out of the cabin windows. The passengers inside were obviously drunk, the truck swerving manically along the pavement.   
“Geez people can be so ignorant of their surroundings sometimes!” Emira said, rather taken back by the speeding car almost running them over.   
“Come on don’t let a stupid thugs like that ruin you day, I mean we woke up together this morning. It can’t be a bad day, right babe?” Viney saying that calmed her jittery nerves.  _ ‘Did she just call me babe? Awww she is so precious!’  _

  
They finished their walk to the edge of the woods after carefully checking the road multiple times for traffic. Viney grabbed Emira’s hand and they pushed their way through the wall of greenery, and into the dense forest they continued.    
They approached the clearing that they had left Amity and Luz in the previous evening, but the younger witches were nowhere to be seen.   
“They probably went to the old cabin for safety overnight.” Viney suggested after seeing the panicked look on Emira’s face.   
“Y-yeah, you’re probably right!”   
They started their walk to the building but as they got closer thay began seeing large tire marks in the muddy earth.   
When they arrived at the cabin it was in absolute ruin. The crumbling door had been kicked in, crimson blood was splattered across the front porch, and signs of a fight still lingered on the walls.

  
“Oh my god! MITTENS, LUZ, KING! ARE YOU HERE!?!” Emira yelled, hoping for a reassuring response.

They rushed inside the ageing home only to find even more wreckage, blood, and debris strewn across the floor. The entire shack smelled strongly of copper and gunpowder.    
A small whimpering could be heard from inside a dusty, toppled cabinet.   
Viney cautiously shuffled next to the pile of rotten wood and slowly opened the doors of the cabinet, Inside was a very terrified, shaking demon.    
“King? What happened here?” Viney asked, wondering and also scared of what he might say.   
“We were sneak attacked! Vicious humans! They were big, buff, and had black, noisy, hand-held things that made pain pebbles fly through the air! They-...they...they took Luz!”    
“They had goddamn GUNS!” Emira shouted falling to the floor, her stomach clenched in fear.   
“Do you know what they looked like?” Viney asked in a more calming tone to keep King from freaking out further.    
“They came in a b-big noisy monster with l-loud music playing,”   
“The thugs that almost ran us over! That was probably them!” Emira stood from the floor, clenching her fists so hard she almost made her palms bleed.

“What did they do with Amity!” Emira shouted at King as if she was interrogating him.   
King lifted a shaking finger towards the back door.    
Viney picked up King and placed him on her shoulder as they followed where King had pointed. Just outside the back door lying in a widening pool of sticky blood, was a very battered Amity.    
“Shit, no no no n-” Emira rushed to her side, choking back tears.

To see Amity, Mittens, her baby sister, lying so still and lifeless sent a terrible chill down her spine. Amity wasn’t moving, and barely breathing… The few breaths she did take were slow, pained.

“Viney! Help!” Emira yelled in a panicked frenzy.

“I'm coming! Oh jeez, she's lost a lot of blood.” Viney began to do her healing spells, which Emira never really understood. 

Viney drew a spell circle in the air. Warm red glow surrounded Amity, and she forcefully sucked in a huge breath. Viney cast another colored circle (a magnetism spell.) and the bullet in Amity’s side fell out of the wound. Viney cast one more spell and the wound began to slowly close itself. Emira was dumbfounded. Viney was not only a beautiful and kind person… But also a talented healer. ‘ _She is so perfect, I love her.’_ Emira sighed a breath of relief and relaxed her tensed muscles. Amity was gonna live, now time to track down the doomed men who took Luz.   
  
  
  
________________

  
  
They waited by the side of the now unconscious Amity, sitting in a pool of congealing blood. King was snuggly perched on Viney’s shoulder, much more calmed down but still alert to the situation. Emira didn’t mind that she may have been staining her jeans; she simply sat clutching Amity’s hand waiting patiently for her little sister to wake up from her traumatic slumber.  
“Once she is up we can track down the men that took Luz.” Viney said, hoping to stop the tears that were still streaming down Emira’s face.  
“She was shot because I wasn’t here to protect her!” Emira sobbed her voice pitifully cracking. “My little sister almost died and her girlfriend was abducted, I’m the worst sibling ever.”  
“Em it’s not your fault! This would have happened if you were here or not!”   
“But I wasn't here! We were out in a park having sex while Mittens was being shot!”  
“Stop blaming yourself! If we were here we might have been shot also, and then who would heal her? No one, our bodies would be found by someone in a few weeks. I can see the headlines now. Three girls and a strange cat found dead in a cabin in the forest!” Viney was still trembling, but her healer training taught her to remain calm even in nerve wracking situations.   
“I don’t know what I am saying! I shouldn’t have vented my anger on you Vi!” Emira said gasping for air through her tears, she collapsed onto Viney’s shoulder and cried into her arms.  
Emira gripped Viney’s shirt with her bloodied hands. Emira stayed holding onto Viney for what seemed like minutes, she refused to let go of her. Viney didn’t mind that she was soiling her shirt with blood; she just enjoyed being able to be the one that Emira felt safe with and was the shoulder she could cry on.   
A quick pained breath came from Amity and her eyes fluttered open.   
“LUZ!” Amity shouted and then flinched with pain. She glanced around in a panicked way, desperately looking for Luz.  
“Mittens it’s fine, don’t exasperate yourself.” Emira said, trying to keep the same calming voice Viney had just used to relax her with.   
“What happened after I blacked out?” she asked without seeming calmed in the slightest.  
“Hey Amity, Look at me!” Viney said, snapping her fingers in front of her face “You need to stop and breathe!”   
Amity’s eyes stopped darting around looking for signs of Luz and they focused on Viney.   
“How many were there, the men that took Luz?” Emira asked   
“THEY TOOK LUZ?” Amity shouted, clearly not calming down anytime soon.   
“Focus! How many were there?” Viney sternly replied.  
“Seven, there were seven!”   
“I don’t think we can take on seven armed men?” Emira said, looking at Viney who had been thinking the same thing.   
“No, there are six now.” Amity stutterd pointing at the bloodied body of a tattooed thug that was hanging from the ceiling. He had been impaled in the neck and stomach by shards of magic ice, creating a gruesome scene.   
  
“Oh god, I hadn’t noticed that!” Emira said, shuttering at the sight of his lifeless eyes staring at them from above.  
“Damn you put up a fight!” Viney exclaimed, oddly more amazed than disturbed.  
“Where the hell did they go?” Amity asked through gritted teeth “When we find them, I plan to slaughter them like the pigs they are!”  
“Right now you are going to rest, if you go out for them now I’m not sure it will be them being slaughtered.” Viney replied to her crazed comment.  
 _‘Like little Mittens could have the nerve to do something like that, right? But she has to be the one who killed the thug in the ceiling?’_ Emira wondered, glancing at the body sending a chill up her spine.  
“I’m fine, we at least need to know where they are!” Amity insisted even though her face was scrunched up in agony.   
“The tires were really muddy, even once they got to the main road there should be some indicator of where they went.” Emira and Viney started brainstorming possible solutions while Amity was still shaking off a nauseating wave of dizziness.   
“If the people who took Luz and shot Amity are the same _thugs_ that almost ran us over on our way here, then we might have a clue to where they are.” Emira pronounced thugs as if the mere word would come to life and kill her little sister, the hatred was palpable.   
  
Viney helped Amity to her feet, tentatively at first to make sure the little witch wasn’t in too much pain. Amity picked King off Viney’s shoulder and held the little demon in her arms. He was apologizing for not protecting Luz better, but Amity assured him it wasn't his fault. They left the cabin to wreak havoc upon the gangsters that had so stupidly messed with the wrong witches. Following tire ruts, the group walked until they reached the end of the woodlands. They emerged back into the town that none of them hoped they would ever see in such a predicament.   
“There, the tire marks!” Viney exclaimed, pointing at the muddy tracks on the littered street in front of them.  
“Let's follow them!” Viney shouted. The girls, and King, quickly started tracking the trail, the tracks wound all around the streets of the town.  
“What were they even doing? Just going around with guns picking up kids?” Amity asked.   
“Unfortunately… it would seem so.” Viney replied, sending another chill up Emira’s spine. They all fell to silence and continued trailing the fading marks on the road. They followed them until the tire marks turned into an abandoned warehouse. All the windows had been shattered and the overwhelming stench of alcohol lingered in the air around the building. Amity set King down by the door and told him to stay hidden there until they returned. “The King of demons lends you his strength so you can return Luz to me!” He waved his little fists into the air in a mini warriors salute. He gave one more “WEH!” before jumping into a nearby bush to hide.   
The girls stood at the entrance of the looming structure they glanced into each other's eyes. Viney clenched her fists, Emira took a deep breath, and Amity swallowed her fears and prepared herself for what was to come.  
They entered the interior of the warehouse and the smell was significantly worse than outside. Blood, alcohol, and gasoline all mixed creating a stench that made Emira want to forget about all this and go straight home, but she knew this was inevitable.  
Broken glass scattered the floor and a few handguns were set up against the exterior walls, Viney picked one up. She pulled back the hammer and loaded it with the spare ammunition scattered around. Amity and Emira prepared spells and ruins, silently so as not to alert the drunkards to their location.   
They could hear commotion above them in the upper levels. Viney clicked the safety off on the weapon in her hand. She motioned for the stairwell at the back of the building. They crept up the cracked stairs until they could see what was happening above.  
An unconscious Luz was slumped in a chair at the center of the room. Zip Ties bound her wrists and chains kept her from falling off the seat. Blood dripped off her face from several wounds that had been inflicted by the gangsters that were now crowded around her taking turns beating her face and punching her in the stomach.  
“We need to help her now, they could kill her any second now!” Emira panic whispered.   
“Wait, we need to be smart about this.” Viney replied, trying to rack her brain for ideas.   
_‘What if she doesn’t make it, what if we were too late,’_ Amity’s mind shouted at her _‘I knew one day I would regret it if I never told her how much I love her. No she will make it through this. I will make sure those thugs perish!’_ Amity stood from their hiding spot, Viney tried to stop her, but the young witch’s mind was made up. _  
_ “Hey you sick sons of bitches!” Amity shouted slinging a deadly flaming orb of magic at the closest man. The spell flung straight into his chest, splattering blood all over the others. His body was knocked across the room.  
A nearby hoodlum raised his pistol, aiming at Amity’s head. “What the fu-” He was cut short by a gunshot to his head from behind. Viney was standing behind the now smoking corpse. “Well what are you waiting for? Let's break these bastards!” Viney said, taking more shots at the men before taking cover behind some barrels of what she assumed were ale, beer, or some other disgusting human beverage.  
Amity cast a shield and started firing her prepared glyphs on the thugs. Emira sucked up her fear and joined the fray. The gangsters had jumped behind crates and boxes and took shots from behind the safety of the cover as well.  
One man had stayed out of cover too long and Amity sent a giant plant root through his forehead and slammed his body across the other men, toppeling a few to the ground.   
Amity advanced forward with her arcane shield; The thugs' bullets simply bounced off the shield of magic. Blowing a hole through their defences, she cast a shard of ice around clenched fists and ran it through one of the men’s neck. 

While she was distracted, a thug had snuck behind and pulled a switchblade from his belt. He grabbed her hair while running the knife into her ribs. She screamed with pain and Viney noticed her through the fray, lined up her shot, and landed it. The thug fell to the ground with an ungraceful splatter. 

Amity pulled the knife from her own ribs and clutched her side in pain. She fell to her knees, her blood starting to pool around her, vision blurring and heart pounding in her ears. The adrenaline from seeing Luz being hurt was the only reason she was still conscious.    
“Em! Give me some cover!” Viney shouted to Emira, who was at that exact moment slitting the neck of a gangster who had run out of ammo and had charged at her with a knife.    
Emira cast a hasty shield around Viney who proceeded to rush, taking a few well aimed shots along the way, to Amity’s side and cast Episkey on her wounds.   
Viney helped Amity regain composure and then they both continued slaughtering the drunken men. Amity was once again up and ready to bring on the pain. 

Viney picked up the bloodied switchblade off the ground and threw it into the face of an unsuspecting gunman who was firing at Emira from behind cover. The blade flew through the air and plunged into his eye with a satisfying splat.    
Blood started to pour down his face as he cried in agony. She slid forward and knocked him back, pulling the knife from his eye and holding it above him. “Please n-no!” the man pleaded. “I’m really sorry about this.” Viney choked, plunging the blade into the man's neck. She laid him back and closed his remaining eye, she couldn’t help but shed one single tear. 

Amity had cornered two of the gangsters, and proceeded to crush them with an unusually monstrous looking abomination. With a wave of realization, she noticed the gunfire and screams had stopped. Amity’s eyes met Viney’s,  _ ‘Was that all of them?’  _ they unanimously thought. The two remaining thugs burst from cover and made a dash for the door. One actually made it down the steps and ran for it. Before the other could do the same, Viney shot him from where she stood. He fell forwards and his body thudded down the steps.   
When the girls were done taking in what had just happened Amity dashed to Luz who was still unconscious in the chair. Surrounded by both her own blood and that of the bodies strewn around the warehouse. Amity quickly got to work cutting Luz free of the binding and laid her limp form on the floor, Luz’s head in her lap.

“Viney can you do your magic?” Amity asked, not as worried as she would usually be since Viney was a pro at healing. Viney knelt down next to her and cast a powerful, yet quick, healing spell onto Luz’s battered body. Her bloodshot eyes slowly opened and she groggily looked into Amity’s eyes.   
“What happened, where are Viney and Emira?” She sat up and looked around at the gruesome scene that was the room, “What the hell happened?” Luz asked in shock, yet she also sounded pretty impressed.    
“I can answer all that but we should probably go. You know gunshots in abandoned warehouses tend to draw the attention of… everyone.” Amity answered, helping Luz shakily stand up and putting an arm around her shoulder to help stabilize their movements. Each girl kept silent as they walked down the stairs and stepped over the twisted corpse at the bottom.    
The group staggered out of the building and picked up King right where they had left him. King started to ask what had happened but Viney kindly stopped him. She just wanted to worry about getting away from there before human reinforcement arrived.    
They had followed the tire marks back to the treeline; the distant sound of police sirens echoed behind them. They had no need to wonder what they were there for. They knew exactly what the police would find inside the building.    
The group kept on hiking until they reached the cabin that this entire ordeal had begun in.    
“Are you guys ready to go home?” Luz asked sarcastically, she reached and pulled the strange key out of her pocket, surprised it had made it in one piece, and pressed the button on the front. A portal of light appeared in front of them.   
“What took you so long on your date anyway? It seemed like we had been playing truth or dare forever.” Amity innocently asked.   
Viney and Emira looked up at each other and blushed.   
“Nothing… we got caught up admiring the human areas.” Viney answered, grabbing Emira’s hand. They then hurried through the portal. King huffed out a little, “Weh!” before following the older couple into the light. No doubt excited to rummage through the cabinets for a well deserved snack. 

Luz and Amity stood in front of the door of light, and looked at each other awkwardly. 

‘ _ I should tell her. She almost just died! This is an example that anything of anything could happen!...But I just don't have the courage, do I? I don't want to ruin our friendship.’ _

Luz happened to be thinking along the same lines. ‘ _ She just saved my life! I almost died! All this has made me realize how much I like her. I should...tell her...BUT I CAN'T. I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if she does not think of me in that way?...ok, I can do this.’ _

Luz offered Amity her hand.

‘ _Oh my god oh my god oh my god’_ Amity had already started turning her signature tomato red. She took Luz’s outstretched hand.  
In the end they walked, hand in hand, back through the portal through which they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s2 will drop ina couple days. Thanks for reading and sticking with it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3. im not very good, and i have never written anything like this before. luckily i have the help of two fantastic friends of mine, so hopefully it wont be all bad! thanks for reading, we will try to make chapters longer over time.


End file.
